Secrets And Lies
by wafflesaremylife
Summary: The Teen Titans are being murdered one-by-one. Is it one of their own? And who will live? Who will die... Rated M for minor swearing and violence.


**Hey! I'm WafflesAreMyLife, and this is my first fanfic. The basic plot is all the Titans are being killed one-by-one, until only five remain. And one of those five is the culprit! This idea was bugging me for awhile until I joined ! And flames are fine, I just bought a new water gun anyways. ;)**

**Kid Flash: Also, she doesn't own me or any of the other Titans…*grimaces as WafflesAreMyLife kisses his cheek* But she sure wishes she did!**

***Robin POV***

**MISSING**

**LEROY HARPER**

Robin was devastated. One of his best friends had gone missing, and after two weeks no one had found him. He was absolutely positive that Speedy wouldn't run away. He loved being a member of the Titans East and thoroughly enjoyed the thrill of being Speedy. But he was gone. Robin wondered if maybe he got fed up with being a sidekick? That maybe he was fed up with his teammates? But deep down Robin knew neither of these were true. Speedy had either been abducted, or kill-no. Never. Speedy wouldn't get himself killed.

As he continued to ponder and fret about the disappearance of his close friend, he heard the beautiful voice of his life-long crush. "Friend Robin? Are you alright….?" Starfire floated in the pouring rain, her long red hair stringy and wet because of the downpour. Robin sighed and turned to face her. "No Star. I'm not." His usual trademark smirk had been replaced by a somewhat alien frown, and he could tell this worried the cheerful alien princess.

"Why are you not the o and the k?" He chuckled slightly at her attempt to say ok and answered her quickly. "Just Speedy gone missing." Her worried face became a face of slight confusion as she reached for her T-Communicator. "Must I call Beast Boy? He is known for the art of cheering up Friend Raven." Robin chuckled and again and smiled at Starfire. She always knew how to make him laugh. "There's no need for that, Star. But maybe you joining me for lunch at Pizza Plaza would help…" She giggled as he took her arm and started walking towards the pizza place.

***Flash Back***

***Speedy POV***

_One minute he was shooting his grappling arrow at the side of the Steel City Mall, next thing he knew he was grabbing for the edge of the windowsill. His grasp was slipping and if he dared to reach for his arrows…well, that meant certain death. His eyes were closed in preparation for the SNAP! Of his neck, the CRACK! of his head. But as he fell towards the cold, hard street below, a large net was thrown out below him and caught him instantly. He heard a crunch of his leg as the net folded up around him. He was slowly lifted into a helicopter and every single minute of it was torture. He couldn't feel his legs as they were forced up over his head. Surely this was how he would die., But by the time he was pulled inside the copter he was still breathing. He unfolded his legs with another sickening crunch causing him to wince painfully. As he struggled to sit up a heavy black combat boot forced him down again. His brain went foggy as his head hit the ground. "I thought you were a little more feisty then that, Arrow." His eyes narrowed into slits as he tried to remember that voice with no such luck. "Who…are…you.." he managed as the criminal's mouth came into to view. It was forming a sadistic smirk as he saw the blade being twirled between she/he's fingers. "No questions asked, Arrow. Now it's time for you to pay. In blood." He let out a weak chuckle as he struggled underneath the heavy black boot. "Yeah right. Get the hell of me before I shoot you." It was her/his turn to laugh. "Sure. You're too weak." He opened his mouth and closed it again. It was true. She/he smirked when they saw they had won. "Sorry you had to die so long. But now the prochephy can never come true." As he began to ask her/him what about a prochephy, they plunged the knife right into his throat. He started coughing up blood as she/he laughed. "Nighty, night." Then they stabbed him right in the chest as his world slowly faded to black._

**Argh, I know it's cheesy! But I hope you like it so far!**


End file.
